Broken
by AtSundown22
Summary: After a suprising death Hermione finds herself in a world she can't escape. Until the person she least expects trys to making everything better. HGDM Might change rating later


The bushy haired girl looked at herself in the mirror and felt a tear slide down her cheek. _How could this happen? _ She thought as more tears made there way down her pale face. She sniffled and felt a little dizzy. She finally forced herself to walk over to her bed and lay down. None of the girls were in the dorm because they knew they should give her some time alone. After finding out about Ron's death Hermione thought of it as a joke. Even though Dumbledore announced it himself.

There was gasps all throughout the room. Harry was not there. Hermione started laughing which caused lots of attentiont to herself. After awhile she ran out of the room all eyes on her. After the announcement was over Dumbledore questioned her actions but she did not answer. She just ignored him. Classes were cancelled for the next day, and Hermione suprisingly was glad.

Hermione shook the thoughts from her head and sat up. She needed to talk to Harry, she needed to know how it happened. She left the girl's dorm and was glad to find nobody in the common room. She walked slowly out of the portait hole trying not to awake the fat lady. She tipitoed past all the paintings until she found the hall that she was searching for. She opened the door slowly and walked into the room with all the small empty beds. Except one. His eyes caught hers and she walked slowly over to him.

Harry gave her a small smile but it soon turned back into a frown. Hermione bent down and hugged him. The tears started up again, and Hermione wiped her eyes. They sat there for a few minutes until Hermione talked. "What happened?" She asked after seeing he had no left arm. This frightened her terribly and her breathing became rapid. "Shh, it's fine," He said placing his bandaged finger on her frail lips. He pulled her into another hug but this time it was no comfort.

She pulled away. "Tell me Harry. Tell me everything," She said quietly. Harry sighed and looked up to the celing. "It was suppost to be a normal day," He began.

**Flashback**

_Harry and Ron were walking happily by the lake. Ron was chattering about how he was going to tell Hermione his feelings for her. "I dont know if I can. I'm scared Harry. What if she denies me? What if she laughs...or what if she has the 'just friends' speech." Harry couldn't help but to laugh at his friends nervous chatter. "It's fine Ron. I know she likes you to, you can tell," Harry said trying to make his best friend feel a little better. This lifted Ron's spirits up a little bit. "I want to get her something," Ron said._

_"Like what?" Harry asked. "A flower..yeah a flower! She likes flowers..girls always like flowers," Ron said and Harry nodded in agreement. So the two looked around for a flower. They would just poof one up but they didn't have their wands because today was wand inspection day. Ron looked up at the mountains and saw a bright patch of flowers. "Let's go there!" Ron yelled pointing to the mountain that lay close. Harry was about to tell Ron about the rumors of..well large spiders up there but Ron was already running._

_When Ron finally got to the top he saw one flower and knew Hermione would love it. He picked it and heard something behind him. Thinking that it was Harry he asked if Hermione would like it. "Harry?" He asked after he didn't get an answer. "RON!" Harry yelled from the bottom of the mountain. Ron flipped around to see something he wished he would never see. The spider growled and goo fell from its mouth. Ron's eyes went wide as the spider raised its long legs. Harry was racing towards the top full speed holding a rock._

_He was running out of breath and the fell landing on his face. A shrill scream filled the air and Harry ran faster. By the time Harry got to the top the spider had Ron. Well the rest of him. Harry gasped as tears fell down his face. The spider then grabbed Harry's arm.._

**Present**

"Stop!" Hermione yelled uncountable tears falling down her face. "Just stop," She said barely being able to speak. "Hermion-" Harry began but Hermione was already out of the room. She slowed down after awhile and began walking. She turned around thinking someone was falling her only to run into the last person she wanted to see. "Watch it Granger," The bleach blonde said scowling. She tried to leave but he grabbed onto her arm. "That was quite a scene you made today mudblood," He continued making Hermione cry even more. She yanked her arm away and ran.

He rolled his eyes and continued walking.


End file.
